


like sleep to the freezing

by yawnralphio



Series: days on a wire [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Choking, Cuddling, Cutscene, Dirty Talk, M/M, Post 3x06, Riding, face fucking, no plot only feelings, plot? what plot, talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Eddie feels bad about taking his anger out on Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: days on a wire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937611
Comments: 21
Kudos: 209





	like sleep to the freezing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/gifts).



> If you haven't yet, you should probably read [like rum on a fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513989).

All  Eddie could think about the day after Halloween was how badly he wanted to see Buck. He meant it when he said he forgave him, but there was more discussion to be had. The way he'd acted the night Buck showed up at his house, the way he'd treated Buck was unacceptable - guilt tore at him, the weight sinking deep in his chest.

He spent the first half of the day with Christopher, letting his son tow him around the children's museum. The entire time, he kept replaying his last conversation with Buck in his head. Bobby's interruption had saved him from a line of questioning, but it still felt unfinished. By the time he'd circled back to search for Buck, he'd been sent home.

It was well into the evening when he got a group text from Bobby informing the whole team that Buck had gotten stitches the night before. He gave no additional details; Chimney responded with a joke, setting off a chain of good-natured ribbing before Eddie could ask if he was okay.

He called Abuela to ask if she could take Christopher for the night. Within the hour he was leaving Christopher in her capable hands, and Abuela waved off his harried explanations with a kiss on the cheek.

The problem with Buck was that he was too good at throwing himself into the worst situations, sometimes with only dumb luck on his side. Eddie knew he wasn't fearless; Buck was too smart to be fearless, but he would put his life on the line every time for a complete stranger if it gave them half a chance at all.

It was one of the things Eddie loved about Buck, even as much as he hated watching it in action. Saving lives was a Buckley trait, along with being bullheaded, having good taste in beer, and knowing exactly how to get under Eddie's skin.

The last one was definitely just about the singular Buckley.

Eddie couldn't bury his head in the sand anymore. The cat was out of its bag. Buck's sudden disappearance from his life had forced the realization upon him, dragged Eddie's feelings into the daylight. If it hadn't been for the lawsuit, he might never have realized what he wanted was in reach.

He'd always been terrible at facing things head on, but when it came to Buck? He'd done everything he could to deny it.

Ignored the way his heart skipped a beat whenever Buck smiled at him. Told himself that fear he felt whenever Buck put himself in danger was the same fear he'd feel if Chimney or Hen wound up in the same situation. Pretended not to hear it when complete strangers thought they were raising his son together.

Eddie had convinced himself that it was nothing, that they were just friends. Then one day, Buck disappeared, pulling up all the roots Eddie hadn't even noticed him putting down. It'd left him shaken and off kilter, as if the world had suddenly tipped on its side without him.

What he hated more than anything was that it had taken losing Buck to realize any of it. He wasn't just angry that Buck had so easily withdrawn from his family, he was hurt. 

Eddie didn't just want Buck in his life. He wanted to face life with Buck at his side.

That single thought was the thread holding him together after he dropped Christopher off. He got back in his truck and headed over to Buck's.

It was time to get it all out in the open.

Walking up to the front door, Eddie rested one hand on the door jamb and raised the other. He hung his head and knocked before he could talk himself out of it.

A muffled thud and a shout of frustration sounded on the other side of the door, from the general direction of Buck's loft bedroom. A few seconds later bare feet pounded rhythmically down the stairs, stopping just on the other side. He held his breath, imagining Buck was looking at him through the peephole and deciding whether or not to open it. Buck had every right to refuse him after the way he'd acted over the last several days. He hoped he wouldn't.

The door flew open and Eddie raised his head. Buck stood there with one hand on the open door, flushed from the chest up and barely clad in boxers that he hadn't bothered to straighten. They were also tented.

Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but his mind went blank and he could only stare -  _ ogle _ \- at Buck's nearly naked body.

Buck didn't say a word. His other hand shot out to grab Eddie by the back of the neck and drag him over the threshold, pressing their mouths together without any verbal greeting. He shoved Eddie against the wall, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to knock the air from his lungs.

Eddie grunted and gasped, distantly aware of the door slamming next to them. Buck took advantage of his parted lips, sliding his tongue in to rub against Eddie's. They both moaned, and Eddie clung to him, nearly forgetting the reason he'd driven over in the first place.

Buck fumbled blindly with the lock, refusing to break away for even a second. He finally got it to latch and made a low sound, almost a growl as he stepped in to press himself against Eddie. He slotted his leg between Eddie's and used his height and weight to pin him to the wall.

Eddie slid his hands over Buck's waist, digging into his hips. Buck's kiss warmed him all over and he could feel the hard length pressing into his thigh. He groaned into Buck's mouth, moving his grip to the small of his back. His fingers dipped beneath Buck's boxers to tease at the base of his spine, and Buck moaned into his mouth.

He sucked Eddie's bottom lip between his teeth and rutted against Eddie's thigh. Buck made the most delightful noises when he was turned on, and they went straight to Eddie's cock just as they had the other night. The sounds were easy to read and almost nonstop, little grunts and sighs, moans, occasionally just Eddie's name; they made a perfect road map that told Eddie exactly where to touch him and how much pressure he liked.

Eddie moved one hand around to Buck's hip, dragging his thumb over a nipple just so Buck would writhe against him. Even like this, with Buck in control, he wanted to feel Buck fall apart in his hands again.

With an annoyed grunt, Buck skimmed a palm down Eddie's chest. He shifted his stance so he could put his hand between them and press his palm to Eddie's crotch, cupping the bulge in his jeans.

"Buck," Eddie gasped against his mouth, grinding against him like a horny teenager. Buck pulled his hand away and replaced it with his hips, slotting them together so they both had something to rub against.

He traced his hand up Buck's back, feeling the muscles bunching beneath skin as Buck moved. Soft noises escaped between them, and Eddie wasn't sure who they were coming from anymore.

The frustration he'd seen building in Buck for the past few days was rearing its head, along with the confusion at how Eddie had shut down every attempt to talk. Above it all was the desire coursing through him, his hands moving restlessly over Eddie like he couldn't decide what to touch first.

Eddie sympathised.

Buck wrenched his shirt from his jeans and worked his hands underneath, sighing his content as he finally met skin. He squeezed Eddie's hips and dragged restlessly up his front, touching everything he could reach and setting Eddie's skin burning in their wake.

He seized Eddie and drew them away from the wall, turning Eddie's back to the kitchen. In one smooth motion, Buck picked him up and took a few steps forward to set him on the island counter.

Eddie wrapped his legs around Buck's waist to pull him closer and clung to his shoulders, staggered by the ease with which he'd been tossed around. He wasn't used to being treated like a ragdoll. It was a good reminder that Buck was at least as strong as him, that Buck could have easily thrown him off if he hadn't been on board the other night.

Buck palmed the back of his neck, a gesture that simultaneously comforted Eddie and made his pulse quicken. He turned Eddie's head to the side as he kissed down his jaw to suck at the skin below his ear.

"Buck," Eddie groaned, pushing at his shoulders without conviction. He tried to catch his breath, to focus through the haze of desire long enough to remember what he'd come over to say. It was hard to concentrate on anything but Buck's mouth on him.

Buck made a noise of complaint and mouthed down the side of Eddie's neck. His lips passed over a sensitive spot that made Eddie shiver, and moved back over it, licking and biting until Eddie caved and tipped his head to the side for more.

He moaned Buck's name. The scrape of teeth against his neck sent bolts of pleasure shooting down his spine and straight to his cock. Buck sucked mercilessly at his skin until he squirmed, gasping and panting.

"Buck, please just let me explain," Eddie choked out, even as he squeezed his thighs against Buck's hips.

Buck hummed a negative, the sound vibrating into Eddie's neck. He dragged his teeth down, dipping his tongue into the hollow of Eddie's collar bone. He'd already worked the top few buttons of Eddie's shirt without him noticing. Eddie was forced to lean back on his elbows as Buck leaned over him, continuing to leave a line of open mouthed kisses down the center of Eddie's chest as he got the rest of the buttons undone.

"It can wait," Buck finally said, glancing up the line of Eddie's body. He had Eddie's full attention as he licked at the thin trail of hair leading down from Eddie's belly button.

He pushed at the sides of Eddie's shirt and allowed him just enough room to sit up. Buck waited patiently, watching as Eddie struggled to shrug out of it. His hands settled on Eddie's thighs, smoothing up and down.

Eddie left the shirt piled on the counter behind him and looked up at Buck, searching his face. He trusted Buck more than anyone else in the world, more than himself; if something was wrong, if he'd crossed a line, if Buck was hurt, he would let him know. There was nothing but desire in his eyes as he sucked on his bottom lip.

"Okay," Eddie breathed, and leaned back on his elbows again. He probably would have agreed if Buck had said the earth was flat.

Buck smirked, nodding his approval at Eddie's surrender. He plucked at the button of Eddie's jeans, and Eddie's attention was drawn to the movement, his cock twitching with anticipation. He'd always loved watching Buck's hands at work.

"I've been thinking about the other night," Buck said, his voice deceptively casual as Eddie's jeans popped open. He drew the zipper down slowly, holding it delicately between two fingers.

"Yeah?" Eddie prompted. He considered how Buck had looked when he opened the door, visibly irritated and obviously interrupted. Eddie had seen that flush before. It was the same one he'd seen both times he stopped just shy of making Buck come. His gaze trailed down Buck's neck and chest, spotting the lingering bruises that dotted his shoulders. He reached out to brush his fingertips over the worst ones, remembering their first time with a deep curl of arousal.

"Yeah," Buck confirmed, his voice suddenly rough. He grabbed Eddie's hand and turned it, kissing the inside of his wrist and scraping his teeth across Eddie's pulse. He pulled Eddie's hand back and set it against his throat. As if he needed to emphasize his point, he rubbed himself against the juncture of Eddie's thigh. "I was thinking about how you looked at me in the kitchen," he continued, starting up a slow rhythm as he rolled his hips into Eddie's.

Eddie gritted his teeth, fighting a groan at the friction. "Is this what you were doing when I got here?" he hissed, lifting up to meet Buck and match his lazy movements. He was so close to freeing himself from the confines of his jeans and he was growing desperate with the desire to get Buck inside him.

Buck nodded, humming an affirmation. He took hold of Eddie's hips and held them down, but didn't stop his own. He trapped Eddie at an angle that gave him nothing, and grinned when Eddie dropped his head back, groaning in frustration.

"You interrupted," Buck said, trying and failing to sound disappointed. He shook his head. "All I could think about for the days was you, and how badly I wanted to drive over to your house and beg you to fuck me again."

The thought of Buck touching himself to the memory of them was almost too much. Eddie whined, flexing involuntarily against his hands. If Buck didn't touch him soon, he was going to lose his mind.

"You were so worked up," Buck growled, punctuating it with a hard thrust of his hips. He bowed over Eddie, kissing up his chest toward his neck. Eddie raised his head to try and meet him for a kiss, but Buck pressed his mouth to Eddie's ear instead, whispering. "And this was exactly how it felt, stuck between you and that damn counter. I thought you were going to do it then and there, but no."

Eddie shuddered and turned his cheek into Buck's, pressing his lips to wherever he could touch. "Buck," he pleaded, arching his back to press against him.

Buck licked at him, closing his lips and teeth on Eddie's ear lobe. He worked his fingers inside the waistband of Eddie's boxers, teasing at the base of his cock. So close.

"And then, your fucking mouth," Buck groaned, taking Eddie's chin in his other hand. He leaned away enough to watch as he dragged his thumb down Eddie's lip, pulling it down. Eddie stared at him, unable to look away. "I've never seen anything more beautiful than you on your knees," Buck told him, pressing the tip of his thumb into Eddie's mouth. Eddie whimpered and closed his lips around it, flicking it with his tongue.

Buck worked his other hand further into Eddie's boxers to pull him free. He swiped his thumb over the leaking head, spreading Eddie's precome around.

Eddie's mouth went slack as he thrust up into Buck's hand, mindlessly seeking more. Buck moved with him, refusing any further stimulation.

"Buck," Eddie practically sobbed. "Please."

Buck shook his head stubbornly. "I had rugburns for two days," he growled, sliding his hand down to grip the base of Eddie's cock between his thumb and first finger, the rest of his hand splayed over Eddie's groin.

Eddie huffed, sitting up and reaching for Buck. He was waiting for it, meeting Eddie with a kiss that was more teeth than tongue. He stroked Eddie once and swallowed the noise of desperation it caused.

Buck broke away, pressing their foreheads together. He looked down, and Eddie did too, both of them watching Buck's hand begin to work him over.

"And when you finally let me," Buck groaned, grinding against Eddie's thigh. "I came harder than I ever have in my life. I forgot who I was," he whispered, tipping his head to press his lips to Eddie's. He didn't pull away as he kept speaking. "I forgot where I lived. My name. How to  _ breathe _ ." He punctuated each sentence with a kiss, and Eddie clawed at his back, trying to pull him closer.

"God," Eddie groaned, digging his heels into Buck's thighs to pull him closer.

"He can't help you," Buck said flatly. He broke free from the circle of Eddie's legs and ducked, raising Eddie to his lips. His tongue flicked at Eddie's slit and he groaned.

Eddie's hips jerked and he cried out, trying to push up into the tight, wet heat of Buck's mouth. He still had his fucking shoes on, and here he was ready to blow after just a few minutes of Buck touching him. He shoved his hand into Buck's soft hair, fighting the urge to thrust as those full, perfect lips sank further down.

He stopped when he'd taken all that he could, and didn't move for several agonizing seconds. He swallowed around Eddie, who cursed and slapped his hand down on the counter, curling his fingers around the edge of it.

Buck pulled up and straightened, his eyes watering. "Bed," he grunted hoarsely, dragging Eddie off the counter and back onto his feet.

Eddie stumbled and caught himself against Buck, his knees barely able to take his weight. He pressed in close, winding an arm around Buck's neck to pull him into a sloppy kiss. He could care less if they made it to the bed.

Buck indulged him for a few moments, but soon took his hand and turned, dragging him toward the steps with determination. He slapped his hand against the switch as they passed, casting the bottom floor into darkness.

Eddie kicked off his shoes, hurrying to rid himself of clothing as they ascended to the loft. He was completely naked by the time Buck rounded the last step, and plastered himself against his back, wanting to feel Buck's skin against his. He reached around to touch, kissing across Buck's shoulder as he skimmed his hands down his chest with a single goal in mind.

He surveyed the room while he groped, spotting a bottle of lube on the nightstand. He could picture it, Buck on his back, thrusting up into his own hand. He must have been so close, making so many of those delightful noises. The thought of it made his mouth water.

"Some day," Eddie told him, biting up his neck, "I want to watch." He shoved at Buck's boxers until they fell to the floor.

Buck whirled on him, snagging him by the waist and kissing him so firmly it bent him backward. He had to loop an arm around Buck's shoulders to avoid losing his balance. When they parted for air, Eddie put both hands on Buck's chest and pushed.

Buck went down with a yelp of surprise and landed with a soft bounce.

"Works every time," Eddie snickered, kneeling at Buck's feet and crawling towards him. Buck huffed at him, putting his hands behind his head as he spread his knees.

But Eddie had other plans. He skimmed his hands up Buck's inner thighs, bending to kiss at the crease of his hip. Buck lifted up off the bed, his cock flushed and weeping as he sought Eddie's mouth. Eddie licked at him, trailing open mouthed kisses up Buck's belly and chest. He finally settled on his knees over Buck's stomach and reached behind to take Buck in hand. He pushed back and released Buck against his ass. The lube Buck had used previously had dried to an almost tacky texture, and the friction was overwhelming.

Buck gasped, his hands landing on Eddie's hips as he pushed up to grind against him. He looked up at Eddie, brow creased in a silent question.

"Switch hitter, baby," Eddie grinned, his words punctuated by a groan. Buck went still, his confusion made even more apparent as he frowned. Eddie clicked his tongue. "We gotta get you to a game,  _ cariño _ ."

Buck's grip guided him back into motion. He tipped his head to the side. "What's that mean?"

Eddie smiled down at him, circling his hips. "Means I like it both ways." He leaned over Buck, stretching out to kiss him, but stopped at the flush rising in Buck's cheeks. He made a questioning noise at the back of his throat.

"No, not that," Buck muttered, shaking his head. He was so damn sexy when he blushed. "The other thing?"

Eddie felt the warmth blossom in his chest when he realized what he'd said. He hummed and leaned the rest of the way down, kissing at the corner of Buck's mouth. Buck turned automatically to meet him, and they shared a long, slow kiss as Eddie considered his answer.

Eventually, he pulled just far enough away to speak. "It means you should start learning Spanish," he said with a grin.

Buck narrowed his eyes. "You know I'll just Google it later, right?"

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Who says you'll remember to?" He teased, rocking back against Buck just to enjoy the way his eyes fluttered closed, the way his hands tightened. "You might not remember what century it is by the time we're done."

Buck opened his eyes and licked his lips, his next breath shaky. "Are you gonna do that thing again?"

"Maybe," Eddie hedged, wondering which thing Buck was referring to. He felt another stab of guilt, and glanced away before Buck could see it in his eyes.

He should have known better, though, because Buck's thumbs stroked gently over his skin.

"It's okay," Buck soothed, a soft smile pulling at his lips. His cheeks reddened again. "I liked it."

Eddie tilted his head, looking down at Buck sideways. "Did you now?" He rolled his hips down into Buck, rubbing their bodies together. He wanted to savor this moment of intimacy - the casual discussion while naked, a moment of clarity in the haze of lust that had surrounded them the moment Buck had dragged him inside.

Buck made a noise of approval and nodded. "I Googled it. It's called edging." He said it with a flourish, as though he were revealing the secret of life.

Then again, maybe he was.

Eddie's cock twitched his interest. It wasn't exactly something he'd done intentionally that night. He'd just wanted to do so much, touch and taste and linger, that he'd refused to let Buck come until he got to do it all.

Knowing Buck had liked it enough to put a name to it made his gut cramp. Eddie growled, leaning down to bite at Buck's neck.

"I hated it at first," Buck told him, lifting his chin. He arched up against Eddie. "I wanted to come so bad, but you kept stopping."

Eddie nodded against skin and mumbled. "Wanted to make it count."

"It counted," Buck moaned against his ear. "I came so fucking hard, and then you made me come again." His hands squeezed, spurred on by the memory as he rutted up against Eddie's ass. He slid his hand up Eddie's spine to grip the back of his neck, holding Eddie still as he chased the friction between them. "And  _ then- _ "

"I kicked you out," Eddie grunted, tucking his face against Buck's shoulder. "I was so mad," he admitted under his breath. He was ashamed of it now, but in the moment he'd wanted to clear his head, and he couldn't do it with Buck stretched out beside him. He'd wanted to stay mad so he didn't have to look too closely at his demons.

Buck pushed at his chest once, then again with more feeling when Eddie didn't rise up right away. He looked down at Buck's narrowed eyes, taking stock of his lips pressing together into a thin line.

"'I'm not mad'," Buck said, parroting his words from the day before. Then he grinned, pulling Eddie back down on top of him. "If that's how we solve all your anger issues, I'm alright with it."

"What anger issues," Eddie groused, resisting. He glanced down at the bruising on Buck's shoulders, at the marks he'd left because Buck had revealed that Eddie wasn't going to be his first. He felt stupid now, but at the time he'd been annoyed that the topic had never come up before, annoyed that he'd been too afraid to ask. It would have tortured him regardless, no matter what answer Buck had given.

He'd left reminders so that Buck would remember it, and so if he wound up in someone else's bed they'd think twice about whether he was spoken for.

Eddie knew he had no right to feel that way, and he wondered if Buck had any reservations about it now.

Buck tapped his side to get his attention, carefully avoiding the tender spot he'd found previously. It didn't hurt anymore, but he didn't feel like explaining where he'd gotten them, so he kept it to himself.

"Stop leaving me," Buck chastised.

"You're right, that's your move," Eddie responded before he could think twice.

Buck narrowed his eyes and sighed his annoyance. "You know, this is why I wanted to wait."

"You brought it up!" Eddie exclaimed, surprised laughter bubbling forth. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing Buck and grinning into it. He shifted, rubbing their bodies together again.

"Well, now I'm un-bringing it up," Buck grumbled against his lips, but there was no feeling behind it. He took control of Eddie's hips, but instead of down he pulled Eddie towards him.

Eddie obliged despite his confusion, crawling up Buck's body to settle high on his chest, careful to keep most of his weight on his knees. Buck made himself comfortable, a glint in his eyes as he reached around Eddie's thigh and guided his cock toward his lips.

Eddie reached forward to grip the railing of the bed for balance, his attention sufficiently captured as Buck tucked his chin and nosed at his groin. He breathed Eddie in, licking at the crease of his thigh.

Buck took his time leaving open mouthed kisses along the base and up the side of his shaft. The drag of his tongue was torture, and nothing Eddie did seemed to convince him to move faster. He tasted and explored, tracing a vein all the way up.

Just when Eddie thought he might actually wrap his lips around him, Buck tipped his head the other way, determined to give the same attention to the other side.

"Buck," Eddie warned through gritted teeth. Buck hummed against him, the sound vibrating into him and making his cock jump.

Buck gripped his hips from behind and squeezed them almost in consolation. He dragged his hands backward to grip Eddie's ass and spread him open. He timed it with the deliberate path of his mouth, so that he was licking the precome off the tip of Eddie's cock at the same time. He moaned at the taste the same way he'd done before.

Eddie groaned, leaning into his hands to keep from grabbing Buck's head and fucking into his mouth.

Buck's thumbs kneaded gently at Eddie's muscles. He moved his head from side to side, tongue dragging against Eddie. He looked utterly wrecked as Eddie watched.

Cursing under his breath, Eddie reached for the bottle of lube and passed it to Buck.

Buck's hands left him and he went still as he concentrated on the bottle of lube. It took all of Eddie's self control not to grind against his face. Soon Buck was taking hold again, and met very little resistance when he pressed in with his middle finger.

Eddie shifted slightly, clinging to the railing. His body screamed for more, but he didn't want to rush Buck. Something told him that would only make things worse.

Buck's free hand came around Eddie's thigh to take his cock again, and this time when he raised Eddie to his lips, they parted. Eddie's knuckles turned white and he closed his eyes when Buck added a second finger, testing the waters.

After a few seconds, when he seemed satisfied that it wouldn't hurt Eddie, he shoved his fingers in deep and curled them, seeking the bundle of nerves and hitting the jackpot.

"Fuck," Eddie gasped, shuddering from the sudden intensity. His hips jerked before he could stop himself, and he thrust into Buck's mouth involuntarily. He swore again, reaching down to run his fingers through Buck's hair and muttering an apology.

Buck merely looked up at him with determination, his lips stretched around Eddie.

Eddie patted his head, and Buck made a slight noise as he pulled his mouth back. Eddie rose up to give him room.

"Eddie," Buck said, his voice rough. The sound of it made Eddie's skin prickle in the best of ways. He dug his fingers into Eddie's thigh and stared up with open hunger. "I want you to fuck my face," he said, in a voice that brokered no argument.

He didn't give Eddie time to respond anyway, parting his lips and pulling Eddie back to his mouth. He licked at Eddie's shaft and used the hand behind him to guide him forward.

"Christ, yes, whatever you want," Eddie whined. He adjusted his positioning so that Buck could rest his head down on the pillows and pushed in slowly at first, afraid to hurt Buck in such a vulnerable position. His cock hit the back of Buck's throat, and Buck's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned again.

He patted Eddie's thigh and rewarded Eddie by timing his hand with Eddie's careful thrusts. The faster Eddie moved, the faster Buck moved; the harder his thrusts, the deeper Buck's fingers.

Buck made a noise of frustration and crooked his fingers, swiping across Eddie's prostate so viciously that it made him cry out. He fucked into Buck's mouth, and Buck moaned again, encouraging.

Eddie began to move faster after that, pausing every minute or so to give Buck a chance to catch his breath. He'd never wanted to film his partners before, but none of them had ever done this with him, either.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made Eddie's head turn, and he caught sight of Buck's hand moving slowly over his own cock. He reached back, contorting to cover Buck's hand with his.

Buck whined around him, his hips rising off the bed as he pushed against their combined grip. He retaliated by adding a third finger, humming low around Eddie with intent.

"Buck," Eddie choked, his cock throbbing at the stretch of the added digit. He cried out wordlessly and suppressed a shiver, clamping down to stave off the building pressure in his belly. "Shit," he groaned, barely managing to get out a warning as the tension built.

Buck turned his head to the side, gasping for air as he reached around Eddie to grip the base of his cock. He kept pumping his fingers, and Eddie thought he was going to die, the pressure continuing to build with nowhere to go. He thrust uselessly into the air, confused and frustrated when the stimulation didn't send him over the edge. A steady stream of precome leaked from his cock as Buck's hand came to a stop, and be let go of Eddie's cock, smirking.

"What the fuck," Eddie panted, his muscles slowly relaxing as he unwound. He blinked down at Buck and loosened his grip on the railing, planting his hands on either side of Buck's head to box him in.

"Google," Buck explained, with that same air of reveal. His smirk widened into a grin and he turned his face against Eddie's thigh to hide it. "Taste of your own medicine," he added, kissing the soft skin.

"Yeah, well, no more google for you," Eddie huffed, pointing a finger in his face.

Buck bared his teeth, grinning wider and biting at the soft, sensitive skin of Eddie's inner thigh.

Eddie bit back a yelp and swatted at his forehead, hastily sliding back to straddle his waist again. He snatched up the bottle of lube and poured it into his palm, then snapped the lid and tossed it to the foot of the bed. He reached behind him, making a show of arching his back as he began slicking up Buck's cock. He watched Buck the entire time, but he was too worked up to tease. He dragged his palm over Buck's head when he was done, finding that watching Buck squirm was sufficient enough.

Buck moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he pushed up into Eddie's hand. He was so damn beautiful, watching the pleasure flit across his face was almost as good as feeling it himself. Eddie leaned over, kissing at Buck's open mouth as he lined up their bodies. Buck's hands pulled him apart again, and Eddie sunk down onto his cock without another wasted moment.

They both groaned as he entered, letting gravity do most of the work while Eddie felt the stretch and slide. He pressed his forehead to Buck's chest, somehow surprised at just how much of him there was to take. It wasn't like he'd had Buck in his mouth, or his hands.

When there was no more to take, Eddie forced himself to relax for several long, quiet breaths. He rolled his hips experimentally, grinding down with a deep groan.

"Come on," Eddie grunted as he sat up. He planted a hand at the center of Buck's chest, lifting himself almost entirely off just to sink back down in one fluid motion. It stung, but he was too impatient to wait it out any longer.

Buck's hands guided his hips in a slow circle, enjoying the sensation. It felt good, but it wasn't enough for Eddie; he needed Buck to move, and he couldn't stop the noise of frustration at the back of his throat.

He leaned forward onto his hand, preparing to fuck himself on Buck's cock, but before he could get started Buck grabbed at his wrist. He slid Eddie's hand higher, up his chest until his palm rested at the base of his throat, fingers and thumb resting on opposite sides of his neck.

Eddie looked down at him, a ribbon of doubt running through him. Buck's pulse hammered away beneath his fingertips. His blue eyes pleaded.

"I like it there," Buck said roughly.

Eddie licked his lips. "Dangerous," was all he could manage. But he placed his other hand lower, putting his weight on that one so he could give Buck what he wanted. It wouldn't take much to come anyway, he could wait until Buck had had his fill.

He flexed his thighs and lifted up. It only took a couple thrusts to find a rhythm he could manage, but his thighs would be sore the next day regardless.

Buck groaned and tipped his head back, hands settling on Eddie's thighs. He rose up every few seconds, deepening his thrust and sending sparks of pleasure up Eddie's spine. It was slowly driving him insane.

Then Buck reached up, covering Eddie's hand with his own and squeezing the outside of his neck. He looked up at Eddie with glassy eyes, lips parting on a moan. He bucked up into Eddie and gasped.

"I got it," Eddie soothed, nearly destroyed by the sight. He took more weight onto his knees and quickened his pace, leaving a little more room for Buck to rise up to meet him.

Eddie swore under his breath and dropped his head, choking out a groan when Buck reached between them for Eddie's cock. He alternated fucking up into Buck's hand and then back on his cock, beginning to lose his rhythm as the pressure in his belly threatened to snap.

Buck groaned and took hold of his hips, taking over with a few hard thrusts as Eddie clamped down around him. He grunted from the effort and angled his hips slightly. Sparks bloomed behind Eddie's eyes and he finally felt the tension in him snap as he went over the edge.

He cried out softly, barely managing to remain upright as he shuddered. Buck lasted a few more seconds, fucking him through the start of his orgasm before he pulled Eddie's hips down hard and arched up against him.

Buck reached for his cock again, stroking him through the aftershocks. Eddie groaned, writhing on Buck as he milked the last of his load onto his belly. He'd managed to mark clear up Buck's chest and neck at the start, some of it even landed on Buck's chin. Buck finally stopped when Eddie flinched and whimpered, going from pleasant to too-intense in the blink of an eye.

Eddie sat back as he caught his breath, resting his hands on his trembling thighs and looking over his handiwork.

Buck was trying to lick at his chin, but couldn't quite get to it. He gave up and swiped his thumb through it, bringing it to his mouth to lick it off.

"Fuck," was all Eddie could say. It wasn't until he felt Buck's come sliding down his ass, along with Buck beginning to soften inside him, that he realized they'd entirely forgotten about a condom. He couldn't find it in him to care, not when he found the idea so goddamn hot.

He leaned over Buck, not caring about the mess. They kissed slowly, now that the urgency was gone. They kissed until the taste of himself had faded and it was just Buck.

Buck's arms tightened around him, and Eddie moved his lips to Buck's cheek, then his ear, and then finally he pressed his face into Buck's neck. He hummed his content, perfectly happy to lay there forever, jizz and all.

"Baby," Buck mumbled, one hand making a familiar path up Eddie's spine to rest on the back of his neck. "I need you to move," he moaned pitifully, his hips shifting under Eddie. He pressed a kiss to Eddie's shoulder and rolled them onto their sides. They both made noise when he finally pulled out.

He patted Eddie's cheek and extricated himself from Eddie's grasp, backing off the side of the bed on his knees. He stood up as Eddie rolled to his back, his legs slowly flattening out as he lost the fight for control in his muscles.

He looked up a few moments later when he realized that Buck was still standing there. His face was crumpled like he needed to say something but he was trying to find a better way to say it.

Eddie waited it out, still riding the high of his orgasm too much to force it.

Buck finally released a sharp breath and flopped his hand, gesturing at Eddie and then at his chest. "I'm, uh. I'm clean."

Eddie swallowed his amusement. He pulled his arms up and folded them under his head, nodding slowly. "I know," he said, even though he really didn't. There weren't many people he would take at their word with something like this, but Buck? He didn't even hesitate.

Buck smiled at him, then promptly turned around and headed into the bathroom. He ran water for a minute and returned, his chest and cock cleaned off, a towel in his hand. He knelt on the bed and reached for Eddie.

Eddie swiped the warm, wet washcloth with a click of his tongue. He ignored the pout he received and made quick work of cleaning himself up. He handed the towel back when he was done, and Buck turned to toss it into the hamper beside his closet. 

Buck fussed with the mess of blankets and came up with the bottle of lube. He placed it in the drawer, glanced at Eddie, then surreptitiously pulled it back out and set it on the nightstand with a sheepish grin.

"Give me some downtime, tiger," Eddie groaned, slinging his arm over his face. The bed dipped, jostling Eddie as Buck stretched out on his side. Eddie lowered his arm and looked at him, then turned to mirror his position, propping his head up on his fist.

Buck studied him in the quiet that followed, his blue eyes tracing over Eddie's face and down his chest, pausing at his side where the bruises had since faded. Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but Buck beat him to the punch.

"Will you stay?" he blurted out, a flush rising up his neck and into his cheeks. He cleared his throat and spoke again, this time in a more firm voice. "I mean, you're staying the night."

"Am I," Eddie mused, pressing his lips together to suppress a smile. He reached across the space between them to brush his fingertips over the hickeys he'd left on Buck's shoulders.

Buck took his hand, turning his to thread their fingers together. Eddie squeezed them and scooted closer, kissing him softly.

"This is the part where you talk," Buck said against his lips, but Eddie could feel him smiling into it.

"I am talking," Eddie replied, kissing him again. He would never get tired of kissing Buck, whether it was this gentle press of lips or the rough, claiming ones they'd shared earlier. Kissing Buck made his chest flutter with tiny, winged creatures.

Buck laughed into his mouth and pulled Eddie closer. He draped his arm around Eddie's waist and flattened his hand at the small of his back, bumping their foreheads together. His eyes closed, and Eddie missed looking at them.

"I was just…" Eddie started, and stopped, searching for words. He set his arm against Buck's so his hand rested on Buck's shoulder, and squeezed. Buck's eyes opened again, meeting Eddie's gaze. "I didn't realize."

Buck nodded, aa though what Eddie had said made sense. Eddie sighed.

"You've been there since my first day. Even after you got hurt, you were still around all the time." Eddie took a breath, trying not to twitch or fidget. "So when I couldn't call you; when I wasn't allowed to see you, and Christopher was upset that the lawsuit kept him from you, it just hurt. I was mad because… Because I missed you."

Buck didn't say anything, his fingertips ghosting over Eddie's side. He wasn't meeting Eddie's gaze anymore, but instead studying his shoulder with a neutral expression.

Eddie swallowed and pushed forward. "You showed up that night, and I was so lost in my anger, I didn't know which way was up. I wanted you, wanted this," Eddie paused to palm Buck's jaw, rubbing his thumb over his slightly swollen lips. "When I didn't scare you off, I realized you wanted this too. I'm sorry, Buck. I didn't want to stop, I couldn't."

"But you did," Buck pointed out, cutting in. His voice was rough with raw emotion. "Several times, in fact. And just so you know, I'm not usually that easy to throw around."

Eddie snorted, leaning forward impulsively to rub his cheek against Buck's. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out when you threw me on the counter," he admitted dryly. "Never once did I imagine I'd be fucking you on the floor of my living room our first time. Never thought I'd be kicking you out after."

Buck snickered quietly, playing idly with the hair at the back of Eddie's neck. "That why you feel so guilty? Because you were mad and you took it out on me?" He slid his arm under Eddie's neck and cuddled closer, tangling their legs together.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "That's part of it, yeah." He would always be amazed at Buck's ability to find the humor in a shitty situation. Things rolled off him like water off a duck's back. If he was bothered by anything, he let it run its course and moved on.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I quite enjoyed you taking it out on me."

Eddie hesitated to respond. He wrapped around Buck while he thought it over, resting his chin on Buck's shoulder. In the end, he decided against it. There were no second chances at a first time; nothing he could say would change that.

Buck smiled into his shoulder, content to have gotten the last word. He frowned suddenly. "What's it mean? Cariño," Buck clarified, putting emphasis on the wrong syllable. His fingertips never stopped the lazy circles they were making on Eddie's skin.

Eddie smiled and pressed his mouth to the soft skin below Buck's ear. "It doesn't translate directly. It's like… affection. A term of endearment," he explained, pulling back slightly to punctuate each word with a kiss along Buck's neck. "Honey. Darling. Sweetheart. Baby." He finished by pressing his lips to Buck's.

Buck made a noise of understanding, returning the lazy kiss. He tucked his face into Eddie's neck afterward, burrowing between Eddie and his pillow.

"I like it," Buck said, his voice muffled by linen and skin. He rolled away without warning, landing on his back and arching off the mattress as he stretched. He let out a loud, satisfied groan as Eddie watched him.

Eddie almost looked away out of habit, but he held true, reminding himself that he was allowed to look after all that they'd done. He propped his head on his hand again. There was a question he wanted to ask, but he didn't know how. He licked his lips, deciding to take a page out of Buck's book.

"Have you always had a thing for choking?"

Buck flopped back down to the bed and blinked up at the ceiling. "No. Not really," he said, turning his head to frown at Eddie with an openness that was entirely unique to Buck. Eddie raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Hey, you did some new stuff last time that had me curious. I was just doing my homework."

He rolled away, stretching out to tug on the chain of his bedside lamp. The room descended into darkness, save for the slivers of orange light from the street lamps that filtered through the tiny gaps in the curtains. He returned to his back and folded his hands behind his head.

"I'm going to start calling you Google," Eddie muttered, shaking his head. He had to admit that he liked being the person Buck wanted to try things with. He waited until his eyes had adjusted to the dark to speak again. "Is there anything else you wanted to try?"

Buck's grin was wide and lopsided. He shook his head and looked over at Eddie, finding his eyes in the dark. "I just want you."

The words hit Eddie in the chest, and he had to remember to breathe.

Buck's smile faded, and he stuck his tongue in the corner of his mouth. He sat up to fuss with the blankets, and after a few moments fumbling in the dark he laid back again, pulling the covers up over them.

Eddie shifted closer, and Buck held his arm out, making a space for Eddie. He draped himself out over Buck's chest, still craving the feeling of Buck's skin on his. He pressed his ear over Buck's heart and listened to the steady rhythm. It was long moments before he found the courage to speak, and he lifted his head to look Buck in the eye once he was ready.

"I want you, too."

Buck's arm tightened around Eddie. He waited a beat and then grinned. "So does this mean you're like, my boyfriend now?"

Eddie ducked his head, hiding his grin against Buck's chest.

"Oh, come on, Diaz. I want to hear you say it," Buck needled, the smile evident in his voice. He poked at Eddie's ribs hard enough to make Eddie squirm and jerk away. "Shit, sorry. Still sore?"

Eddie wrinkled his nose and shoved Buck's hand away, settling back in. "No, I'm  _ ticklish. _ And if you poke me again, I won't touch you for a week," he warned, covering Buck's twitching fingers.

"I highly doubt you could follow through on that threat. Say it," he added, raising an eyebrow.

"How confident are you in that theory?" Eddie challenged, rising up onto his elbow. Buck considered it, giving Eddie a salacious once-over that was obvious even in the dim light. "Seventy-thirty," he decided, turning onto his side. He propped his head on his hand and leaned closer, so close his whisper ghosted over Eddie's lips. "Say it."

"So you think there's a seventy percent chance I will go a week without touching you? And you're willing to double down?" Eddie eyed the hand laying innocently between them.

"A seventy percent chance you won't be able to resist me," Buck corrected. He picked up his hand and pointed it in Eddie's face. "You're avoiding."

Eddie flinched when he moved and disguised it as a shrug. "It's fun watching you get all worked up."

"Eddie," Buck warned, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Fine," Eddie rolled his eyes. "Sixty-forty."

Buck stared blankly at him. He swallowed, reaching out to lay his hand over Eddie's hip. "Come on, baby. Please?" He said softly, his voice taking on a need and desperate edge like he'd had in Eddie's living room.

Eddie groaned and closed his eyes. He'd give Buck anything he asked for if he used that voice again. "Yes," Eddie ground out. "Yes, I'm your damn boyfriend." He opened his eyes again.

Buck was shaking with silent laughter. "Predictable," he grinned. Eddie bristled, a few choice words on the tip of his tongue as he took a sharp breath.

Buck's mouth covered his before he could get them out.

Eddie grunted and rolled, pulling Buck on top of him and wrapping him up as they kissed.

∞

Buck came to consciousness slowly, not sure how much time had passed since they finally fell asleep. He didn't know what woke him, but he grumbled his dissatisfaction anyway. There was a heavy, warm weight draped over his back, and he buried his head further under his pillow, hoping sleep would take him again.

It didn't. He sighed and pulled the pillow away, blinking blearily in the morning light. He shifted on his stomach, testing for sore spots. He found a few.

Eddie's arm tightened around his ribs, and he pressed his face against Buck's shoulder blade. "Quit it," he grumbled.

"You're too hot," Buck complained. He wiggled the fingers of the hand trapped under Eddie's body. They tingled from lack of circulation.

"I know," Eddie snickered, pressing a kiss to his spine. He peeled himself away so Buck could push up onto all fours. He climbed off the bed and stood, stretching, still not quite awake. The curtains allowed some light into the room, but blocked the direct rays.

Buck ignored him and walked into the bathroom to take care of business. He examined himself in the mirror as he dried his hands, taking stock of the hickeys, both old and new, that dappled his collar. There was one high on his neck that he had no chance in hell of hiding, but he couldn't find it in him to mind. He'd wear it like a badge of honor even if nobody else needed to know who had given it to him.

He turned back toward the bedroom and stopped to lean in the doorway. Eddie had taken over his spot, sprawled on his stomach in almost the exact same way he had been. His eyes were open, watching Buck.

He felt the heat rise in his chest when he realized he was still naked, and he stirred with interest under Eddie's gaze.

"Good morning to you, too," Eddie said, clearly amused.

Buck rolled his eyes and pushed off the doorway. He knelt at the edge of the mattress and leaned over Eddie, pressing kisses up his spine to stop at his ear. "Morning," he growled, biting at the shell of Eddie's ear.

Eddie pushed up, turning his head to an awkward angle just to capture Buck's mouth in a kiss. It lasted longer than either of them intended, but he finally pulled away with a gasp, ignoring the heated look Eddie gave him.

"You have to go pick up Christopher soon."

Eddie flopped his hand against the mattress. "Abuela won't mind the extra time with him. Come back to bed," he demanded, practically pouting as he looked up at Buck.

"Yes, dear," Buck said. He crawled over Eddie and got comfortable in the warm nest of blankets, settling on his side so he could run his hand up Eddie's back to cup his neck.

Eddie turned to look at him, propping himself up on his elbows and leaning into the touch. His expression was unreadable. "Do you want to go with me to get him?"

Buck's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled. He nodded. "Of course I do." It had been weeks since he'd seen Christopher, and the idea of spending the day with him and Eddie sounded like the best thing in the world. He wrinkled his nose, though. "But first, we both could use a shower."

Eddie grinned crookedly and tilted his head. "Got room for two?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive! Thank you so much for all of the feedback on the first part. I had this idea in mind for a part two and I'm glad the general consensus was "yes".
> 
> There may be a part three, but I need to mull it over for a bit.
> 
> ~~Also, I am SO SORRY if you saw my struggle to decide on a name for the series.~~


End file.
